ponycraftcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds
There are 5 worlds on PonyCraft Creative. Each one has a unique trait or two, and each one is important in its own way. Halcyon Halcyon is the showcase world. It will house all the best towns and buildings/land features. Each region of Halcyon will have one or more overseers, which control who builds what on their part of the world. For more information, see Halcyon's page. Five major countries have been planned so far, with space for 8: Equestria The pony continent, of course, with all locations mentioned in the show, and possibly a few more. The only continent dedicated to ponies. Overseen by zingten11. Minervae A Pre-Modern ( ∞ BC - 1900 AD) country. Houses the only non-pony desert in the world. (Though deserts may be created on separate islands in the future.) Overseen by zingten11, open to sub-ownership. Contact zingten11 if you want to oversee a part of Minervae. Joivale A mixed age country of magic and organic builds. Has a high average altitude and many rivers/forests, including a major rainforest. Currently overseen by zingten11 but can be given to a capable OPony/OPonies (or Admins). Also likely to employ sub-ownership. Fjorndur A frozen continent focused on epic landscape and building based around it, rather than flattening it to suit the building. Has the best name of all the continents, and has Fjords. ALSO curated by zingten11, but may be co-owned by a few elite snipers and builders with the necessary skills. Legera A country with two sections, separated by a mountain range. On the east is a long valley with a river running through it, and on the west is a large, low area, with marshes and swamps. In case you haven't noticed, user:zingten11 has a monopoly on Halcyon right now. However, there are many other open areas that haven't been claimed, and new island countries can be established as well. Vestal Vestal is the much less strict world for members (compared to Halcyon). It is also more than twice as big. Members can build anywhere they want here, remembering to follow city building guidelines. Really bad/long abandoned builds/towns may be destroyed, but most anything goes here. There are 2 continents: Cyyrum The truly free continent, builders are encouraged to run wild and create (as long as you do it well. Don't use this as a place to build a bunch of junk, that's what Etestria is for). As stated before, there are no rules, but it is highly recommended to follow these guidelines. Quarum The only requirement to build here is to claim your land here. If an Admin accepts your request, you can build your city. Eguestria Eguestria is the only world on which Foals can build or use any type of item command. Eguestria will be wiped whenever it runs out of space to build in, which, at this point, is very rarely. [KEIF] KEIF is the server's pvp-game world. It won't have normal survival for various reasons, but it will have: *Capture the Flag Arenas *Short-term Clan War Arenas *Crop War Arenas *Bamboo-Planting Arenas *Grass-Growing Arenas *Spleef Arenas *Explosive Spleef Arenas *Squid Hockey Arenas *Boat Hockey Arenas *Soccer Arenas *Volleyball Arenas *Chest Madness Arenas *Mushroom Mania Arenas *Hide-and-Seek Arenas *Seek-and-Hide Arenas *Tactical Bacon Arenas *Parkour Arenas *Board Game Arenas *Non-Board Game Arenas *Arena Arenas *Noahland Anypony can participate in the festivities found within KEIF. With some exceptions, of course. There will likely be a separate texture for KEIF. Etestria Etestria is a testing area which allows ponies to try out weird ideas or things that wouldn't have a place in Halcyon or Vestal. It is infinitely big with 256x256 block plots. Members have teleport commands here so they can quickly return to their personal spot. Once you choose a plot, mark the coordinates of it down somewhere so you can return later. More info on claiming space in Etestria can be found on its page. The Moon The Moon is the punishment world, which is also not functional at this point. It will work as a dungeon which ponies will have to escape after being punished for breaking rules. Members can also elect to go there intentionally, which allows them to exit at any time.